


I Saw You in the Curve of the Moon

by jule1122



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jule1122/pseuds/jule1122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a gift request.  The request was:  feel good but not schmoop. B/J, Gus. reunion fic- could be years/months or just a short trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw You in the Curve of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sfscarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfscarlet/gifts).



Five days into what was supposed to be a two day trip, Brian snapped. After a few high profile endorsements, Scott Hagen had made a killing on some supposed innovation in athletic wear. Somewhere along the line, he'd found organic Jesus and bought a huge ranch in the ass end of nowhere. Convinced "getting back to nature" made him better than all the other multimillionaires in the world, he'd trapped Brian in his luxury farmhouse and played homespun hero instead of focusing on his risky venture into the already crowded world of athletic shoes. Brian had spent five days drowning in bullshit that had nothing to do with the herd of grass-fed, free range cows Scott was so proud of.

"Look, I don't care how homemade your jam is or how free trade your coffee is or that your butter was hand churned by orphans in exchange for college scholarships. I could give a shit about sustainable agriculture, and you're wasting both or our time pretending any of that makes you special. You want to make money, and I want to help you make money so I can make money. So let's get on with it."

"But Brian," Scott protested, " we all have a responsibility to each other. I want the person representing me to understand how seriously I take that responsibility."

Brian snorted. "Come on, Scott, don't waste your time pretending to be Ghandi and Father Christmas wrapped into one. You want to save the world; write a few fucking check and get over yourself because we both know it will only take twenty minutes for some idiot to trace the stitching on your shoes back to a sweatshop in Asia. I can make your shoes sexy enough that no one will care enough to try. So unless you're going to suck my dick, we're going to get down to business, and I expect to be on a plane back to civilization by morning."

A herd of sheep that had taken up residence on the only road to the airport delayed Brian long enough that he almost missed his flight. There was no time for an airport lounge hook up, and he barely got off a text to Justin before take off. "Eta 7 hours. I need at least 48 hours of fucking to make up for this bucolic hell. Prepare accordingly."

Because life wasn't done fucking with him, Brian's phone refused to turn back on once he landed, but he had faith in Justin's ability to follow simple instructions. So when he finally made it home almost nine hours later, he was not expecting Justin to greet him with a slightly manic smile and all his clothes on. "What the fuck Justin, didn't you get my text?"

"Of course I did, and didn't you get mine about your surprise?" Justin was still smiling, but Brian could tell he was gritting his teeth.

"The only surprise I see is that you're still dressed."

"Don't be silly, Brian. You know it's too cold for swimming."

Brian narrowed his eyes and stared at Justin. In addition to the creepy smile, he seemed to have some tic that made his head jerk back toward the living room. Brian pulled him closer and tilted his head up so he could check his pupils. "Did you take something? I swear to God, Justin, you and your damn drug interactions. You're supposed to wait for me before trying anything new. And if you bought it at fucking Babylon. . ."

"Shut up," Justin whispered frantically before turning and shouting into the other room. "Gus, your father is home."

"I'll be right there, Justin. I have to kill this pod of zombies first."

Brian looked around Justin and saw Gus engrossed in one of the video games they kept for his visits. "You didn't tell me Gus was here."

"Yes, I did," Justin sighed. "Mel and Lindsay dropped him off Thursday night. Lindsay's sister is getting married again, and I guess the new husband has a gay kid so she and Lindsay are talking again. JR is with Michael and Ben. The wedding isn’t for kids so they decided to make a long weekend of it and have some time to themselves too."

"Do I care about any of this?" Brian cut Justin off before he could really get going.

"Not really. Gus and I ate. I left some food in the microwave for you."

"Aren't you the happy homemaker just waiting for your man to come home. Shouldn't you have greeted me at the door in your apron and nothing else?" Brian leered at Justin suggestively.

"It's Chinese takeout, fucker," Justin laughed as Brian backed him into the kitchen.

Brian spared on more glance into the den, making sure Gus was too occupied with his game to come looking for him. Once they were out of sight, he pressed Justin against the wall, kissing him deeply. When pulled him closer, he pressed his knee between Justin's thighs.

Justin moaned and ground against him before pulling away, "Later."

"I haven't been laid in five days," Brian bitched, pressing his forehead to Justin's and trailing his fingers down the side of his face. "This is an emergency."

"Neither have I," Justin turned his face and nipped at one of Brian's fingers. "And I promise to make it up to you later."

"I hate you," Brian grumbled, reaching down and squeezing Justin's ass.

"I missed you to," Justin laughed and pushed him away. "Now go kill some zombies with your son. I have a commission to finish, but I won't be long." Justin gave him a quick kiss before heading to his studio.  
Justin was still working when Brian finished helping Gus save the world from a zombie invasion and then settled him in for the night. Brian took a much needed shower and turned the news on. He must have fallen asleep because he woke to the sound of a low moan instead of the newscaster's bland voice.

When Brian opened his eyes, Justin was kneeling on the bed, bracing himself on one arm using his other hand to open himself up. "This is the best thing I've seen all week." Brian sat up and moved behind Justin, watching the slide of his fingers, the way the his hole flexed around them already slick with lube.

"I could make so many livestock jokes right now," Justin laughed.

"Just for that, brat," Brian swatted his ass before sliding his finger in along side Justin's. "I'm going to finger you until you cum screaming my name, and then I'm going to rim you until you beg me to fuck you."

"Brian, Gus is just down the hall."

"You started this; don't go all overprotective mommy on me now." Brian pressed another finger in, curling them until Justin moaned again.

"I'm no mother, overprotective or otherwise," Justin protested. He slid his fingers free, grabbed Brian's other hand and pressed it to his hard cock.

"Thank fuck," Brian squeezed Justin's cock before reaching for the condom that he'd conveniently left on the bed.

"Now hurry up and fuck me without waking your son, and you can make me scream in the shower tomorrow morning."

"So bossy," Brian grunted as thrust into Justin. God, he'd missed this. "We can do it your way, but that means you don't make a sound. If you can't be quiet, I'll stop fucking you and jerk myself off. You'll have to watch with your hands bound behind you."

"Fuck, Brian," Justin groaned. "If you think that image is going to keep me quiet, you've been away too long."

"I said no talking." Brian twisted his hand into Justin's hair and pulled until Justin turned enough for Brian to kiss him. He kept kissing him, hard and messy, while he fucked him, his thrusts becoming faster and more erratic as Justin stroked his own cock. He bit down on Justin's lip making him cum, his body spasming around Brian, triggering his own orgasm.

They collapsed on the bed together, sweaty and shaking. Brian rolled away to get rid of the condom then let Justin pull him back. He wrapped himself around Justin falling quickly asleep, barely hearing Justin's whispered, "Welcome home."

He did rim Justin in the shower until he screamed for Brian to fuck him, but not before waking him early enough that he knew Gus would be still be sleeping. Using the tie he'd worn home and left with his crumbled suit, he carefully bound Justin's hands behind his back. Justin was half hard by the time Brian was done weaving the fabric around his wrists, pausing frequently to admire the depth of the emerald silk against Justin's pale skin.

Brian jerked himself off slowing, forcing Justin to keeps his eyes open and watch every second. Justin's cock was hard and dripping before Brian was ready to cum so he kept going, enjoying the way Justin bite at his lip to keep quiet, the way he couldn't stop flexing his hand, not trying to break the bonds, but unable to stay still. 

When he finally came, Brian forced his own eyes open so he could watch his cum splash across Justin's chest. He licked Justin clean praising him for keeping so silent before sucking him off.

Justin may have blushed and looked away when Gus told his moms he had a great time, but they needed to remember his ear plugs for his next visit, but Brian smiled and proudly met their eyes. 

Once Gus's bag was loaded and he'd said his goodbyes, Brian herded the girls outside, cutting off Lindsay's description of the wedding.

"I don't know where you got the idea that I give a shit about your sister's tenth wedding."

"Seventh," Lindsay corrected.

"Whatever," Brian waved his hand and kept walking. "I've been home for over twenty-four hours, and Justin hasn't blown me yet. So unless you are staying to watch, goodbye."

Lindsay turned back around, a mischievous smile on her face. "Well, since you're offering."

Melanie just rolled her eyes and pulled Lindsay the rest of the way to the car. "Just wait until we're out of the fucking driveway."

This time when Brian walked into the house, Justin was waiting for him wearing nothing more than a smile and hard-on. Brian was fucking thrilled to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the U2 song All Because of You


End file.
